


is that a yes?

by ashtonmore



Category: Play Choices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: in which you take a particular liking to a certain blonde frat boy.





	is that a yes?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ashtonmore.tumblr.com

The party was in full swing, music blasting and lights flashing in the Alpha frat house. You managed to get through the front door before having to push your way through various groups of sweaty bodies, venturing to the back of the house on a mission to find someone in particular. Your eyes met his across the room, watching how they instantly darkened, a knowing smile forming on his face. Nathan made his way over slowly, offering a glass of dark, brown liquid. 

“It’s a vintage. 1734 and aged in white oak–” You cut off his pompous chatter by throwing back the glass, swallowing it all in one go. The surprise on his face quickly dissolved into a smile, shaking his head before wrapping an arm around you, pressing his chest against your back. You instantly felt more relaxed.

“Where are your friends?” He asked, leaning against the wall as you two watched people drink and dance. 

“It’s just me tonight,” you voiced, your simple words hinting at what you were really here for. Nathan seemed to catch on, his grip around your waist tightening. After a short while, you felt his lips against your neck, the contact making you shiver. 

His hand slipped in the front of your shorts, fingers brushing lightly over the cotton fabric of your underwear. “What do you say we get out of here?” He asked, lips finding that sweet spot of yours just under your ear. You moaned quietly, feeling your cheeks flush as he smiled against your skin. You pushed your hips forward towards his wandering fingers, hoping that he would get the message. Instead, he stopped. “Is that a yes?”

You turned around placing your own hand on his thigh, leaning in closer to his ear to speak over the music. “It’s a hell yes.”

He smiled a genuine smile, almost surprised at your answer. Under the colored, flashing lights of the party you could see a faint blush rise to his cheeks. How could he look so goddamn angelic despite the hellish things he made you feel? His hand found yours, fingers interlocking as he led you up a few flights of stairs. When you two reached what you assumed to be his room, the amount of people had surely decreased, yet there were still some wanderers, other partygoers scattered throughout the hallway. You watched as Nathan punched in a series of numbers on the keypad before slipping inside, pulling you in with him. The room was dim, the only light coming from a small lamp next to his bed.

“High security measures on the door, you got something in here worth hiding?” You joked as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to his chest with a laugh.

“When you’re expected to throw the biggest parties in the state, you take certain precautions. Beau refused to have one at first, kept complaining he’d forget the numbers when he was drunk, until someone wandered into his room and completely trashed it.”

“Sounds like you’ve thrown a lot of parties, ’m probably not the first to be whisked away to your room, am I, Mr. Smoothtalker?”

He smiled softly, lacing his fingers with yours again before twirling you around to face a grand mirror on his wall. He let go of your arm and placed both hands on your hips, pulling you back against him, letting you feel what you did to him. You gasped softly when he kissed down your neck slowly before catching your eyes in the reflection.

“No. You’re the first.”

When those words left his lips, the tension in the room reached its breaking point. You turned around, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It was needy and rushed, a complete opposite of his calm demeanor. He guided you backwards towards the wall, pressing you against it. You ran your hands down his neck and eventually to his shoulders, trying to push off his blazer. He helped you out, shrugging it off before breaking the kiss to tug his shirt over his head. You took the opportunity to do the same, tossing it over his shoulder. His lips were back on yours in an instant, hands roaming down your sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“So beautiful,” he muttered, trailing down from your lips to your jaw, breathing heavily.

“Not too shabby yourself, Sterling,” you teased, eyes raking down his chest. He smirked and pressed a heavy kiss to your neck, making you whimper quietly.

Nathan drew in a quick breath. “If you make that noise again I can’t promise I’ll hold back.”

You smiled, running a hand down his chest, feeling the way his muscles flexed under your touch. “Maybe I don’t want you to hold back.”

“In that case,” he smirked, hands coming up to unbutton your shorts, sliding them off you slowly. He bent down, helping you step out of them. You expected him to come back up, desperate to have his lips on yours again. Instead, he settled on his knees.

“Fuck,” you whispered softly when you realized his plan. Nathan looked back up at you with a cheeky smile, the moonlight drifting through his blinds shining off his eyes, making them glimmer. He kissed your inner thigh sweetly, lifting your leg and hooking it over his shoulder. You felt his breath against your center, making you want to roll your hips into his touch. He held eye contact with you as he ran his finger over the thin fabric, evoking a gasp from your lips. The air was thick, your heart pounding in want and anticipation. 

“May I?” he asked, toying with the band of your underwear. You nodded, not trusting your brain nor your voice to confidently form any coherent response. 

“Just tell me if you want to stop,” he whispered, about to push the fabric aside when loud, obnoxious knocking began at the door. You yelped in surprise, your leg falling off Nathan’s shoulder, hands catching yourself against the wall behind you.

“Nate! Nate, open up! ‘S a fight downstairs, need you to come break it up,” someone’s voice slurred. 

“Can’t you break it up yourself, Ryan?’ Nathan raised his voice to answer the interrupter. 

“Like they’re gonna listen to me dude,” Ryan scoffed. Nathan sighed and stood up, capturing your lips in a quick, apologetic kiss. You pouted as he pulled back.

“Sorry, this probably totally killed the mood.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Fraternity Big Shot has business to attend to,” you joked, shooting him a reassuring wink. He smiled and grabbed his shirt from the pile on the floor. You watched him redress as the room fell silent. You could hear the music shut off down stairs in wake of said fight, and you suddenly felt like a liability. “I should probably get going then..” 

“I mean, we don’t have to stop.. I can send the party away and rejoin you.. finish what we started,” he insinuated, unsure of what you wanted. 

You smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him close to you and reclaiming his lips with yours, ignoring another round of impatient knocking. “I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
